Problems
by JRodriguez
Summary: Letty's sister comes back and brings trouble NEW CHAPTER! 14!
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from TFATF. I only own the other characters made up for this story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Doms POV:  
  
"MIAAAA! wheres the damn cereal? it aint in the cabinet!!" i yelled.  
  
"thats because its on the table dummy" mia said walking down the stairs into the kitchen  
  
"well you know, if it was where it's supposed to be--" i was cut off when the phone rang.  
  
Letty ran down the stairs and into the living room " hello?" she said answering the phone. I looked at letty, loving the sight before my eyes. She wasnt wearing anything special, just some baggy beige jeans and a black tanktop, with her hair in a messy bun. She looked casual but cute.  
  
"heyyy Cia! how you livin girl?" Cia was a girl that grew up with letty. The only other girl friend she had besides my sister. She has always been there for letty, especially when letty's dad, David  
  
died just a few years back. Cia was always by her side comforting her telling her everything was ok. I have high respect for this girl, she keeps letty sain.  
  
"yeah okay i'll be there in a bit. Bye chica"  
  
" So letty...how's cia doing?" i asked after she hung up. "Shes doing good. actually she wants me to come down to her house. Her brother is coming home today, and i havent seen him for years. So i dont want to miss out. you know." she walked passed me and into the kitchen grabbing a bowl, milk from the fridge, and the box of cereal that was on the table." Who Jordan?" i asked. She poured the milk and the cereal in, got a spoon, but then walked away."yeah Jordan---eat" she said, running up the stairs. So i took a seat and ate my cereal. About 5 minutes later Letty and Mia came down the stairs talking about something. As they were about to walk out the door i spoke up. " where are you guys going? " " oh. Dom, Mia's going to come with me over to Cia's house, she wants to meet Jordan." "yeah dom. I have nothing better to do...and since your home and no one else is here, get dressed and come with?" Letty looked up at me with a smile urging me to go. " okay give me a minute to freshin up." I ran up the stairs and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. I put on my boots, washed my face and went back downstairs. "Lets go" i said making my way out the door.  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
God i'm so excited. I havent seen Jordan in forever. The last time i remember even speaking to him was the day my dad died. god i hated that day, but life goes on right? That was 3 years ago, so everything is ok now. You know, thats the last time i saw a lot of people. My mother and my sister come to mind first. I hate them both. My mother is a fucking drug attic, and my sister Alexia. Oh god my sister is a fucking HO! she reminds me of all those sluts we always see at the races. She despises me. seriously. Alot of people think she looks like me, so she went out and died her hair some color and always wears green contacts. It annoys me how she is, thinking she fuckin ownes everyone and everything. Thinks she can tell me what to do, fuck that shit damn. I snapped out of my thoughts when i heard my girl Cia screaming my name.  
  
"Lettttyyyyyyyy! mami how are you?!"  
  
" i'm good girl how are you? "  
  
"oh just fine, hey mia, dom."  
  
"hey cia" mia said  
  
"sup girl" dom said  
  
"oh nothing much, just excited that jordan's coming home!( then she turns to face mia) Mia you'll love him, never know...maybe he'll get your mind off that brian guy"  
  
"ha yeah...maybe" on the last word, mia's voice dropped. She really did miss brian, but it would be nice to see her focus on someone else besides him.  
  
"yeah, Jordan is a great guy mia. You'll like him a lot." I said. But just a second later a blood red mustange GT convertable pulled up. I recognized that car. I know its not Jordans, because Jordan has a black supra. Everyone turned to the car, all wondering who it was. Just then Jordan stepped out of the passenger side, followed by Alexia who got out the drivers side. WAIT...ALEXIA?!?!? "what the fuck is she doing here?" dom and mia both asked " i have no fucking clue" Cia said. " What the fuck are you doing here" i said glaring at Lex." is that how you talk to your sister? jeez what a shame, if only dad knew how you treat me" "HOW I TREAT YOU? WTF IS THAT! AND DONT TALK ABOUT DAD FUCKIN BITCH." i wanted to hit her, but Dom had his arm securely around my waist making sure i didnt lunge at Lex.Then he whispered in my ear... "leave it alone Let. she'll leave soon, just leave it be" then he left a soft kiss on my head. I sighed, because i knew he was right. " You know Letty, i didnt come here to have you yelling at me, I only came because Jordan needed a ride, and becuz I want something thats yours. And no, I WONT LEAVE untill i get it." wtf does she want? i thought to myself. All i know is that this can't be good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys! finally I have my own chapter up. Sorry its short, but i'm tired and i cant stare at this screen anymore lol. So please review! just so i know that you all want me to continue this.   
  
byee --jaY 


	2. Ch2

Chapter 2  
  
Cia's POV:  
  
What the hell could she want? She knows that everyone around here doesnt like her, so obviously what shes trying to get isn't going to come to her to easily.  
  
" okay, so once you get what you want, are you going to fucking leave? because you know we dont want you around. You only cause trouble. " of course when i said that, she didnt say a thing. She only gave me a glare that said -fuck off-.  
  
Finally Alexia spoke up "Thats what i want." she said pointing over to--oh my god. "EXCUSE ME?" letty said in pure shock. "You heard me letty, I want what I want, and i'll get it....in time" with that she got into her car and drove off.  
  
I dont think i have to worry about anything though. I mean you can't just say you want someone when they dont even like you right? "this is bullshit" Dom said storming into my house. We all followed him. "i mean wtf! Alexia knows i fuckin hate her, letty. Especially because of how she treats you.  
  
AND she knows i'm with you!" dom screamed in fustration, letty stayed quiet.Then Jordan spoke up "Dominic dont worry about her man, you know you aint gunna go with her, so whats the point of getting fustrated? your in love with letty and nothing is going to break you guys apart"  
  
"Guys, i know that. I'm not worried about splitting up with letty. I just know how her sister is and she going to cause hell if she doesnt get what she wants. I just fucking want her out of here before she causes shit." I looked at letty, and she looked as if she was going to kill someone.  
  
"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" letty screamed. " you know shes going to do anything and everything she can to split us up Dominic. AHHH i fucking hate this shit!!!" then her cell rang, and she ran out of the house to answer it.  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
"Dom, dont worry about it. Lex will leave soon, and this will all be over." i had to do something to calm him down.  
  
"Mia just drop it. We didnt come over here to fuss about me n letty, we came to welcome Jordan home. Soo Welcome home Jordan." Yeahhh he was right, like always. They both smiled, and Jordan gave Dom a hug and a slap on the back "Thanks man" Jordan said.  
  
I had to admit. Jordan is pretty cute, and seems like a nice guy. But I still like brian. Oh well, we'll see what happens.  
  
"Sooo Jordan, this is my friend Mia" Cia said pointing to me. Jordan smiled " hey Mia, nice to meet you" "you too" i said, and i could feel myself blushing. "I'm going to go make some lunch" Jordan said " anyone want anything? or maybe want to help? " "i will" hey i had to offer. I mean it'll be a way to get to know him better. "yeah J, Mia will help shes good with cooking" Cia winked at me and me n J walked into the kitchen.  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
(Outside)  
  
Well this is great, i thought to myself. It was my brother Adrian who just called, saying things arent going to well back in New Jersey. This is really all I needed. My sister coming back saying she wants my boyfriend, and my brother calling saying things arent good. God when does this shit stop?! i snapped back to reality when i felt an arm around my waist. It was dominic. "hey baby" he said. God i love this man. "hey yourself." with that I leaned in to kiss him, starting out soft he returned the kiss. I ran my tongue over his lips, and he opened his mouth letting my tongue slip in. He moaned at the feeling, and i giggled to myself and pulled away. "you never change" i said smiling. He only looked at me, with a serious face. "let, i love you. and i just want you to know that even though your sister is here, nothing is going to split me and you apart.Okay?" My smile faded as i looked down at the ground. " i know" i said. he tipped my chin up, kissed me soft, and braught me into a hug. I love this feeling, just being close to him. I just hope hes right about my sister. I pulled away and put my attention towards the road. I saw four guys walkin over to the house. I smiled. It was Leon, Jesse, Vince, and holy shit...It's Brian! "Letty, is that Spilner?" Dom asked "No, its O'Connor" i said smiling walking down to the boys. "Whats up guys?!" "Nah much babygirl" Leon said. Vince and Jesse just smiled and walked in Cia's house with Leon. I turned and looked at Brian.. "No Badge right?" "No Badge" he said. I smiled and gave him a hug. "Welcome back man!" "Thanks Letty." Dom came down to us..."hey O'Connor" "Toretto" there was silence, but then Dom braught Brian into a hug "Thanks man" Dom said "For everything" with that Me, Dom, n Brian walked inside joining Leon,V,Jesse,and Cia in the living room.  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
(Inside the kitchen)  
  
"So Jordan, where are you from?" "here" "well duh, where though? like what part of California?" "well depends...I was born in Orange County, but I basically grew up in San Diego, what about you,Mia?" "here" i said smiling. Jordan was a nice guy. There was never really a dull moment when we were here in this kitchen makin everyone some food. We always had something to talk about. I heard a lot of people in the living room, a lot of familiar voices...especially one. No Mia don't get your hopes up, Brian isn't coming back. "Jordan i'll be right back" I walked into the living room grabbing a can of soda from the fridge on my way. Sitting on the couch was Leon with Cia on his lap, Dom with Letty on his lap, and Vince who was next to them. Jesse was on a chair next to the couch and one guy had his back to me sitting on a stool talking to Dom and Letty. "Mia! whats up girl?" vince said. "Oh nothing, just making some lunch for you guys? Leon, Jesse, how are you?" "where good mia" both leon and jesse said then focused back on the TV. The guy who was talking to Dom n Letty turned his head right when my name was said but i didnt pay attention to see who it was. "Mia....This is Brian...Brian O'Connor" Dom said smiling. I dropped my can of soda, luckily it wasnt opened. "BRIAN!!!" i ran into his arms hugging him so tight im sure he couldnt breathe. "oh my god I missed you so much" tears coming out of my eyes as i said that. " I missed you too mia, you have no idea" We hugged for what seemed like forever and finally he pulled away and did the unexpected. He kissed me, jesus i missed this feeling. then i heard Jesse..."Mia and Brian, sittin in a tree, K_I_S_S_I_N_G!" everyone laughed, it was a happy moment. Then I remembered i left Jordan in the kitchen..."oh shit, be right back guys" I went back into the kitchen" Sorry Jord--" he cut me off with.."Who is that?"  
  
"excuse me" i said. "the guy that you were so happy to see?" ut oh...is jordan.....jealous? "oh um thats brian, It's kinda of a long story, maybe Cia could tell you later?" after i said that he turned away. while i was waiting for the pasta to finish it was quiet between me n J. I hope nothings wrong. 5 minutes later I served everyone lunch. During the time being, it was mostly everyone talking to brian asking a lot of questions about him losing his badge, and thanking him for saving our asses. "yeah so...Brian? did you meet any girls in these passed months?" vince asked. I looked at brian waiting for his answer. he smiled and looked at me" no, of course not. I love Mia, no one else." I smiled, as did everyone else, except Jordan. He just got up from the table and left. Next thing you heard was an engine roaring to life and taking off down the street. "Shit" Cia said. "whats his deal?" Letty asked " I dont know but something is up. Mia did anything happen while you two were talking in the kitchen?" "No cia, we were getting along fine, but when i went back into the kitchen from seeing brian and everything..he was pissed and didnt say a word." "ok, its ok...hes probably just mad you know? maybe he was starting to like you. But dont worry about it girl, he'll cool off." Everyone was finished eating lunch in about 15 minutes, then the team and I took off back to our house after saying our goodbyes to Cia.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
(Toretto household--Dinner time)  
  
Everyone was downstairs except for me n letty who were upstairs in my room. She was just laying there on the bed staring at me mindlessly. I smiled and walked over to the bed and layed next to her. She moved closer to me and snuggled into my chest. "i love you Dominic" she said " i love you too Letty"  
  
"LET! DOM! DINNERS READY!! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE BEFORE LEON VINCE BRIAN AND JESSE EAT YOUR FOOD!" mia called. Letty and I both groaned,got up and went downstairs. Mia took liberty in saying grace and then we all dug in. I couldnt keep my eyes off letty, shes so beautiful. She smiled at me when i was caught staring at her. Then the phone rang. Leon got up and turned on the speaker phone "Hello?" leon asked "yeah um hi, can i please speak to letty? this is her brother Adrian " "yeah adrian whats up? something wrong,you sound down?" letty asked. "Letty! thank god. We found Alexia today. i dont know what the hell she was doing here in Jersey but she was saying some fucked up shit about you and dominic." "wtf she was just down here this morning?" "well i guess she took the plane letty." "okay so what was she saying?" "things like ' that bitch is gunna pay, and that shes going to try to get you away from dom so she can get to him. And that shes going to try to get you n dom to split up' some other things too but i cant really remember" "ahhhh shit" dom said. "crap hold on Let. someone is on the other line" "aiigh" everyone was silent till adrian was back on the line. "Damnit letty, i have some bad news." "God, what can it be now?" "Eric and Roman are in the hospital" "FUCK" letty said. "they got into a car accident this afternoon. Abuela says she needs you to come down to Jersey for a few weeks...maybe even more" Eric and Roman are her other two brothers, so thats 3 bothers, and an evil bitch of a sister. I looked at letty and i can see tears in her eyes, but she wont let them fall. I know shes a tough one but the girl needs to cry once and awhile you know? I got up from my seat and went over to her, and right as i went to hug her she grabbed me and hugged me tightly as if scared to let me go. then she cried. "aiigh man, um Adrian we'll have Letty call you back, shes having a hard time. theres just a lot of shit happening" leon said. " okay. thx Le. and letty, it'll be okay. i love you hermana "---click. "I'm going with you" i said. "what?!" she said looking up at me with a tear-stained face "i'm going with you to jersey. We can't be split up, i dont want to take chances, cuz of your sister." "Dom you can't " Mia said "why not?" "because remember? you are under house arrest still for racing." "shit" Letty grabbed ahold of me again and more tears came rapidly out of her eyes. "please, just dont let her get to you" she whispered into the crook of my neck. " dont worry let. dont worry " She got up from her chair and walked up stairs to begin packing. I saw a tear come from Mia's eye as she sat down on Brians lap. Jesse, Vince, Brian and Leon were just as shocked as i was to hear that lettys brothers were in the hospital and that she has to go to Jersey. I couldnt take it anymore, if shes leaving i might as well take advantage of the fact she is still here and go spend some time with her. I got up from my seat without saying a word to the team and went upstairs to my room where letty was packing. Just seeing her crying made me want to cry, but seeing her packing...god i cant take this!  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I looked up, towards the door to see Dom staring at me with tears in his eyes. This must be hard for him..as it is for me too. "Dom, baby please dont cry. It's just going to make this harder for me." i walked over to him and gave him a hug. I really didnt want to let go. I dont know how i'm going to last without him. "dominic please" i said tears coming from my eyes. he just cried harder. I hate seeing him like this, even though it hasnt been many times. The last time hes actually cried was when his father died." this is fucked up letty, i wish i could come. I going to miss you so much" "dom i'll miss you too. But dont worry, i'll be back quicker then you know okay?" he nodded and i went back to packing while he watched. When I was done he walked up to me and took the chain with the cross that he had around his neck off and said, while putting it around my neck " I want you to have this. Never take it off, so it feels like i'm always with you. I love you Letty" I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him passionately. After a minute or two I pulled away "I love you too dominic" I gave him one last hug and then went over to the bed grabbed my cell phone and my bags while dialing adrians number " Hey adrian, i'm catching the 9 o'clock flight, so I should be there sometime early in the morning. Keep your cell on so i can call you when i get there okay? alright thanks bro. see you soon. bye" Me n Dom walked downstairs, and he watched me as i said my goodbyes and i love you's to everyone. Then Mia took her keys and we were ready to go. "Bye guys i'll see you all soon!" " bye let! bye letty, bye babygirl, see you soon girl! we love you" Before i walked out with Mia i gave Dom a smile, and walked out.  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
(in the car)  
  
"I'm gunna miss you Let." Letty looked at me, smiled, and then looked out the window. "mia your acting like i'm never coming back" "i know, but im just not used to this 'get a call, pack up, and leave' shit you know?" " i know girl. i dont think anybody is, but its just what I have to do. Don't worry mia i'll miss you too, your the only other girl friend i have besides Cia. Oh shit! Cia! i forgot to call her, or at least say bye to her!" "i'll take care of it let. No worries." "thanks Mi" "no problem" About 15 minutes later we were at the airport, and Letty was giving the attendant her flight ticket. Before she got on the plane she came and gave me a hug and told me to keep the boys safe and make sure all goes well while shes gone. I told her its already taken care of and that i'll make sure the boys and especially Dominic are ok. With that letty said her last goodbye and was off on the plane. I cried on my way back home. Let's like a sister to me, and I just hope her family is okay, and that she'll be ok. And really hope Dom will be okay. We'll see what happens when I get home.  
  
Doms' POV:  
  
(Toretto house)  
  
When Mia and Letty left all the boys were quiet. It was like everyone went dead now that Letty wasnt here. I just hope that when Mia gets back that she'll straighten us out, because I sure as hell wont be able to get back to reality without my sisters help. About an hour later I heard a car door close shut, and the front door open and close. I walked down the stairs to see all the boys passed out on the couch and Mia holding a glass of water in her hand. It looked like she was crying, so I went up to her and gave her a hug telling her everything was going to be fine and that Let will be back sooner then we think. She nodded and went straight to bed after telling Brian to get up and go to bed with her. before i went to lay down I woke V,Leon, and Jesse up telling them to go to bed, and they did. When i got upstairs and layed down on my bed all I could smell was letty, and it made me want to cry, but I didnt. I just thought about her, and finally fell asleep. At around 4:30 am my cell rang. I thought it might be letty telling me she was in New Jersey, but I shouldnt get my hopes up....I spoke to soon. "letty?!?!" i waited for someone to talk on the other end, then finally..." haha! um no this isn't letty. This is Alexia. How are you Dominic?" "Lex. what the fuck do you want? do you know its fucking 4:30 in the morning!" "well if it was letty you wouldnt care!" "exactly! because its letty" "well whatever Dom 3 hour difference..its 7:30 here and- wait! why isnt she home, sleeping next to you?" "because she took a flight to Jersey last night" "oh Dom, what did you do now?" this girl is fuckin pissing me off..she said that last sentence trying to be all sad n shit. err. "okay sorry, that was mean. Shes probably here to see Eric and Roman right?" "yeah she is." "okay well I called to ask if you've heard from Jordan? he hasnt called and Cia told me he took off this afternoon." "nah i havent heard from him. I think he took off before because my sisters ex came back and she was really happy to see him, so maybe he got jealous or something...none of the team knows though." "alright thanks Dommy. Maybe i'll talk to you soon? because I might come back to cali for a little while because all this depressing stuff is giving me heart failure" "yeah ok maybe. bye Lex" "goodnight dom" ......was she just being..........nice?! 


	3. Ch3

Chapter 3  
  
Nobody's POV:  
  
Dom woke up at around 5 in the morning, because he couldnt sleep anymore. He's been tossing and turning ever since he got that call from Alexia. He was also really worried about Letty, since she hasnt called. "Dom shes alright, she didnt even tell you she'd call when she got there so chill" he said to himself. Then the phone rang, and he ran into the living room to get it so no one would wake up. "hello?" he asked in a groggly toned voice. "didn't expect you to pick up this early in the morning. How are you holdin up Dom? I miss you" it was Letty, and Dom was relieved. "yeah well I cant get back to sleep ever since your sister called and-" "My sister? what did she say?!" Dom was silent, trying to think if he should tell her that shes coming back out to Cali, then letty spoke up again. "Yo Dom, hello?! what did she say?"...."Oh sorry, um she just called to ask if we've heard from Jordan. Because she said she called Cia and asked where he was and Cia told her that he just took off. And I told her I think its cuz of Brian and Mia".."ok, is that it?" "uhh yeah pretty much, but it was weird let. Because she was being all nice n shit."..."oh, well dont worry about it, as long as shes not in Cali then her being nice has no affect on me."   
  
Dom didnt want to keep it from her, but then again, if he told letty that Lex was going to Cali, she would freak out. "okay, well I just thought I should tell you that. So how was your flight?" .."ahh it was hell, you know how I hate flying, but I held on to the cross you gave me, the whole time.".."good, i'm glad it came to good use already. and I miss you too baby. I love you, and I hope everythings okay down there. Just make sure you keep me updated.".."aww I love you too, and don't worry Dom everything will be fine, and i'll keep you updated. But um hey I have to get going, we're heading down to the Hospital to see Rome n Eric, so i'll talk to you later?".."yeah, and tell everyone I say Hi, and tell the boys I wish them well, let."..."aiigh. Tell mia, cia n the rest of the team that I love them and I miss them. Make sure they know i'm fine expecially Mia, cuz you know how she is. Bye Dom." "okay, bye baby" -Click...Dom, and Letty both sighed as they hung up the phone. It was really hard for the both of them to be so far apart.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
(Around breakfast time)  
  
I finally heard some moving around upstairs and I figured it was Mia. Her tipical morning routine is get up, watch Brian sleep, take a shower, get dressed, make coffee, and then make breakfast. I guess since i'm up I'll take liberty in making breakfast. It should be done by the time everyone is up and out of bed. Hmmm lets see what there is to make. AHA! some pancakes, sausage, hashbrowns, and eggs. jesus what a breakfast.  
  
I think i'll call Cia and tell her to come over in 30, for breakfast.  
  
-----------------30 minutes later----------------  
  
"whats this?!" mia said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"uh, breakfast mia. Here have some coffee and take a seat." the look on her face was priceless. I was shocked about my doing too, because I never really make breakfast for the team.  
  
"well, well Cheff Toretto, what are we having this fine morning?"  
  
I looked up to see Brian giving mia a kiss  
  
"Lets see here, we have pancakes,eggs,sausage,and hashbrowns. OH and fresh brewed coffee and orange juice. How bout that O'connor?" he laughed at my remark. Then finally Vince Leon and Jesse appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"yummmmm" they all said in unison. I smiled.   
  
"Man too bad Let couldnt be here for this" my smile faded. Le was right. It was too bad. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Mia can you get that? its Cia" i said  
  
"how do you know?" Leon asked with a smile. I knew he had a crush on her.  
  
"because I invited her over, smart one. Now go get the door Mia, shes waiting and this foods getting cold." he blushed. I guess i'm going to have to find out whether or not Cia likes him. we'll see.  
  
"ok" mia ran out n got the door.  
  
they greeted eachother with the normal "heys" and came into the kitchen  
  
"Sup guys?" cia asked. everyone gave her an answer, but i looked at leon particularly. I knew it, the kid was practically drooling. But i have to admit, Cia is a georgous girl...Reminds me so much of Letty.  
  
Cia noticed my sudden change "whats wrong Dom? you look down"  
  
"ahhh nothing girl, Just wish Let could be here you know? and you just remind me so much of her." i laughed a little bit to lighten the mood.  
  
"what?! what do you mean you wish she could be here? where the hell did she go?" cia looked angry and scared at the same time. then Mia piped in.  
  
"oh shit, cia sorry. I promised Letty i'd tell you where she went but I forgot. Um she had to go back to jersey. 2 of her brothers are in the Hospital and her grandmother wanted her out there for a little while. Sorry cia, she says she misses and loves you and that shes sorry she couldnt say goodbye." Cia sighed in relief. "whew, i thought you were going to give me something like she died. Dom you scared the shit out of me! jesus!!"  
  
"heh, sorry"  
  
"so what happened Mia?"  
  
"Roman and Eric got into a car accedent yesterday afternoon."  
  
"and she just got up and left?"  
  
"yeah trust me, it was a surprise to all of us. Dom wanted to go with--" i finished her sentence  
  
"--but couldnt cuz i'm under house arrest"  
  
"oh, sorry Dommy" cia said while patting me on the back.  
  
"alright foods getting cold! lets eat!"  
  
Leons POV:  
  
Cia took a seat across from me and I smiled. Yea okay so i do like her. And i've liked her ever since I met her, which was when I met letty at a young age.  
  
She looks so beautiful, and its all natural too. No makeup at all. She was wearing black white n silver camoflauge print shorts, with a white racer-back wifebeater, And some black combat boots, that resemble letty's only without the flames. The outfit she had on worked perfect with her dark tan, toned body. She let her hair air-dry so it was curly down to the middle of her back. ugh! beautiful!!! I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that Cia caught me just dead on staring at her.  
  
"you okay there Le?" she asked smiling  
  
"hah, um yeah fine, just um thinkin is all"  
  
"alright then" she winked at me and continued eating. I looked at Dom, and he was smiling at me. Yeah, so he knows I like her. I guess I have a talk with Dom ahead of me. After breakfast everyone took off around the house doing there own thing. Cia went with Mia into the backyard, Jesse was showing Brian something on his laptop, Vince was just chillin and watching tv, and Dom I were in his room talking.  
  
"sooooo you like her huh?"  
  
"yeah man, its obvious now, isnt it?"  
  
"nahh not too obvious. I only started noticing it when she started choosing your lap to sit on instead of the couch every now n then, like yesterday at her house for instance. you were all smiles."  
  
"Yeah, I just like being close to her you know? I dont think she likes me though, I mean I think she just see's me as a good friend."  
  
"you'll never know untill you take you chances and ask her out" Dom was right, I was just about to ask something when the doorbell rang. Me n Dom both walked to the top steps to see Mia answering it. The girl looked familiar but I just couldnt place her out.  
  
"Hi is Dominic here?" she asked. I looked at Dom and he shrugged his shoulders  
  
"uhh yeah....DOMINIC!!!!! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE-"  
  
"i'm right here Mi, you dont gotta scream" dom said as he walked down the steps to the door.  
  
Mia laughed and looked up the stairs to me, and gave me the look as if asking who the girl was.  
  
"i dont know" i said mouthing it to her, and she went back outside with Cia. I figured since Dom is occupied..that we'll talk later. So i went down the steps and into the backyard with the girls.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
This girl looks so familiar but i seriously cant place her. One thing though....shes Hott.  
  
"May I ask who you are?  
  
"Dominic! i can't believe you dont recognize me? I was only here yesterday...its Alexia!" she said. I was damn well surprised. She dyed her hair dark brown, and wasnt wearing her green contacts.And she wasnt dressed all slutty like usual.... She kinda looks like lett now.  
  
"Oh sorry Lex, I just didnt recognize you with your hair that color and without your contacts."  
  
"(laughs) yeah well I just needed a change, you know?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
I turned around to notice that no one was in the living room anymore so I decided to invite her in, so I wasnt being rude.  
  
"you want anything to drink Lex?"  
  
"no i'm fine, still kinda woozy from the plane ride"  
  
"woozy huh? haha water will cure that."  
  
"alright fine i'll have a glass of water"  
  
I went into the Kitchen and poured her a glass of water and got me a can of soda.  
  
"here Lex drink this, and if you don't feel any better then let me know."  
  
"thanks Dommy"  
  
I watched her while she took sips of the water. She seems like a cool person if you get to know her. I guess before I only thought of her as a bitch was because I never gave her a chance.  
  
"you feelin any better?" I looked at her. she didnt look so nice at all, kinda pale. So I got up and carried her upstairs to my room. I put her on the bed and went into the bathroom and got some aleve and gave it to her.  
  
"thanks Dom, but I feel like i'm gunna throw up." man her family was never so good with planes.  
  
"well the bathroom is right there so if you have the urge, run. If you need anything I'll be downstairs. get some sleep." with that I closed the door and walked downstairs, and into the back where everyone seems to be.   
  
"who was that girl Dom?" mia asked.  
  
"Alexia"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"chill Mia, everything's fine. Shes actually not feeling good so i gave her some water and medicine. Shes upstairs sleeping."  
  
"wtf Dominic! i thought you didnt like her! you know shes a bitch!"  
  
"Well i just didnt really give her a chance, and shes really nice if you get to know her."  
  
"whatever Dominic, if she starts shit, shes OUT!" Mia ran passed me with brian in tow and slammed the back door.  
  
"yo dawg! Mia's right we can't have her here, shes just going to cause trou---"  
  
"shut it Leon, shes not feeling well, I'm just giving her a place to rest. Damn." everyone shut up at my last comment and didnt dare to speak. I took a seat on the bench by the back door, and before i know it, I was slapped REALLY HARD on the back of the head. I turned to see who it was by getting up but was greeted by a door being slammed in my face. I looked around and noticed that Cia was missing. Great now I just pissed her off. Leon glared at me and walked inside to go and see whats with Cia. I looked at Vince and Jesse, and they just glared at me too. Great! so since i'm being nice and helping someone out my whole team hates me! well except for letty.----I'm gunna call her. Wait no! FUCK! she'll kill me if she finds out her sisters here, in cali, in our house, in OUR room. GREAT! just great Dominic. PERFECT.  
  
Alexia's POV:  
  
I heard a lot of commotion outside so I went to the window to see Mia yelling at Dominic. I couldnt hear what she was saying so I went and sat back down on the bed. "haha, I got him now" i smiled at that thought. finally Dom didnt see me as a bitch and I know for a fact he thinks i'm attractive by the way he looked at me. " i'm sorry Letty. Looks like you just lost your boyfriend."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Soo guys what do you think?! review and Let me know. If i dont get some then theres no more chapters! ;D  
  
talk to you later --jaY 


	4. Ch4

chikita-latina- thanks for the reviews! and as for the answer to your question, i'll say this...they will end up together in the end! ;]  
  
Angel14, and Nomarnose, thank you for your reviews! i'm glad you guys enjoy this story. ;]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cia's POV:  
  
I cant fucking believe him. He just lets alexia stay here after all shes put letty through! ugh, if i didnt have any respect for Dominic I would have kicked his ass already! This is bullshit. I'm calling Letty...."Hello?" letty asked. "Letty, girl its Cia. We need to talk."  
  
"why whats going on? everyones okay right?"  
  
"yeah everyones fine, its just that Alexia came back and-"  
  
"she WHAT?" her voice got deep on that last word.  
  
"chill, she hasnt caused trouble yet. All I know is that shes staying in this house. Dominic took her in. He said hes just being a friend, becuase she doesnt feel good, and that shes not much of a bitch if you take the time to get to know her."  
  
"click..." Oh shit. Oh shit. God wtf. I think i need to talk to mia and find a way to get this ho out of this house.  
  
"Yo Mi! where are you?"  
  
"upstairs!!!" brian yelled. I walked up to her room and opened the door a bit to see mia laying in brians arms. Looks like shes upset.  
  
"Mia, you okay girl?" i asked as i walked in her room and sat down on the floor by her bed.  
  
"yeah i'm fine, Its just that dominc fucking promised he wouldnt let alexia get to him!!!! and now shes fucking here in LETTY and his ROOM. hes gotta be outta his mind. If letty finds out shes gunna kick both there asses."  
  
"which is why she wont find out, right Cia?" brian asked looking at me.  
  
"uhh its a little to late for that. I just got off the phone with her. She was pissed....she hung up on me." I looked at brian, he was shaking his head and trying to give Mia a sympathetic smile but she wasnt having it.  
  
"Cia shes needs to fucking get out NOW! i dont want this to hurt my BEST FUCKING FRIEND who cant even be here because she had to all of a sudden pack up and leave to go to Jersey! i'm not gunna take it!" with that she stormed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Then out the back door. Me n brian looked at eachother clueless on what to do, then we heard screaming, so we ran outside surprised at what we saw. Mia was screaming at Dominic while being held back by leon and vince so she couldnt get to dom.  
  
"GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE DOMINIC! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS GOING TO DO TO LETTY!"  
  
"MIA CHILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! shes only staying here till she can cope with herself! letty doesnt have to know about this! so chill."  
  
"really Dom?! you think its that simple? well guess what GENIUS! SHE FUCKING KNOWS AND ISNT HAPPY! so whats the plan now smart one?"  
  
- - - - - - -silence.- - - - - - -  
  
"greaaaaaaat Dom! just great! now the big tuff guy is at a loss for words! hahaha! perfect!" Mia was laughing with absolutely no humor while throwing her hands up and then rapidly down on the last word. I'm sure that everyone was at a loss for words at this moment. No ones ever seen Mia like this. then she calmed down....weird?  
  
"look Dom okay. i'm sorry. I just love letty, shes practically my sister, and I dont like her being hurt."- then her anger flaired up again- "ESPECIALLY IF ITS BECAUSE OF YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!! GET HER THE FUCK OUT! or i throw her out."  
  
"Damn girl" i mumbled to myself. Mia went back inside the house and plopped down on the couch I wanted to talk to her, but she looked exhausted and angry and sad all at the same time...so I just figured i'd let her cool down. So i went back outside and looked around for Leon. I saw him shooting hoops by himself all pissed off. I guess I should go keep him company..i smiled at that thought. Yeah okay i like him, alot. but i'm just not sure about things that are going on, and OH i dont know! god. I walked up to him and took the basketball from him. Took a shot, made it. He smiled at me, and I grabbed his hand and took him up to his room. He layed down on the bed and i layed down next to him snuggling into his chest. he wrapped his arm around me, and I knew he was smiling.  
  
"So whats this all about?"  
  
"well I felt like snuggling. And you didnt look so happy out there, so I thought this might cheer you up."  
  
"oh really, why would you think that?"  
  
"its obvious Leon, I know you like me. I've known it for years now."  
  
"(laughs) oh." I smiled into his chest and just listened to his heartbeat.  
  
"cia?"  
  
"yeah Le?"  
  
"would you go out we me? maybe to dinner sometime?" I smiled an even bigger smile. He finally had the guts to ask. I looked up at him and licked my lips. I moved myself up so my head was leveled with his, and kissed him. Soft at first, but then it got more deep, and all those years of likin eachother came into play. figuritively speaking...that was my answer.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
shit, i've never seen Mia so angry before. I mean jesus! she almost hit me. This is so not like her. I mean i know what i'm doing may seem wrong to like everyone in this house. But if you get to know Alexia shes nice. And I guess i'm seeing a lot of sides that i havent seen before (ex. Mia being the way she was, and Lex being nice and looking descent) Whatever! i need to get out of here and go do something. I might as well take Lex with me so she doesnt get kicked to shit by Mia. I walked up to my room to see Alexia sitting by my window staring outside.  
  
"they really dont like me do they? I dont mean to be a bitch, its just sometimes i cant help it. I guess i have permanent PMS." She didnt take her eyes off whatever was outside, but I looked at her when she said that, she looks so upset.  
  
"Its ok girl. Things will get better. They just need to take the time to get to know you like i did." I sat down by her and noticed she was crying before I came in here... She must have heard everything that has been going on. I had to give her a hug. I felt bad.  
  
"thanks dom, i appreciate you dealing with me" She pulled away from the hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then moved toward my lips. I wanted to protest, but this feeling came over me and it felt right, it felt like it was letty...only it wasnt. oh god what am I doing. She deepended the kiss and let her tongue slip into my mouth. We just sat there kissing for a minute and once she proceeded to take my shirt off I stopped.  
  
"we can't be doing this! i'm not like this! i wont cheat on letty!" god if letty finds out about this shes going to leave me. god what the fuck have i done.  
  
"dom, she wont know, besides its not like shes coming home tomarrow! She wont be back for more then 6 months."  
  
"more then 6 months?! what!"  
  
"shit i wasnt supposed to say that. ahh Dom i got a call from my abuela today and she said that Rome is great..but they dont think Eric is going to make it. He slipped into a coma this morning..and The doc said hes in really bad condition and the chances of him coming out of it are slim to none. Let was really close to him. and last thing I heard was that Letty wasnt planning on coming back, because its too much for her."  
  
"but I talked to her just this morning! she said everything was fine" i was on the urge of having a breakdown. how can this be? she said shes come back!!  
  
"look how bout we go drink our problems away" she said as she got up to get her purse "theres this club a little ways from here called Ice. you wanna go?"  
  
"yeah sure let me just tell someone i'm leaving." I still cant believe this. ugh god....I saw mia on the couch sleeping in brians arms. I tapped him on the shoulder  
  
"ay i'm going out, i'll be home later"  
  
"aiigh bro"  
  
with that, me n lex got into the car and drove off.  
  
- - - - - - - - at a hotel, after hitting the club- - - - - - - -  
  
we crashed at this hotel that was right by the club because we were way to drunk to even think about driving.  
  
"god i have a headache" lex said while laying on one of the beds in the room  
  
"go drink some water."  
  
"you always say to have water" she said.... i smiled.  
  
"yeah whatever sexy. i mean lexi" wtf was that all about? Well before I knew it we were in the same bed, kissing up a storm. She started to pull up my shirt, and I didnt stop her, I figure shes right. Let's not coming back. She practically broke up with me. So i can have fun. To put this in short terms, we fucked all night. goddddd it was good.  
  
Alexia's POV:  
  
I woke up with a horrible headache, and I was too sore to move. god wtf happened last night. I looked to my right to see Dominc sleeping peacefully. Holy shit, I slept with Dominic Toretto! HA! This is nice. poor dom tho, He thinks letty isnt coming back when really she should be back soon.ooo i'm so evil. yet, my plan worked. I got Mr. dommy wrapped around my little fingers.  
  
------------ 6 1/2 months later -------------- No ones POV:  
  
Letty was still in Jersey. Unfortunately her Eric didnt make it. And it was in hell for Letty. Rome was doing great, Finally able to walk on his own. Him and Adrian both tried to cheer up Letty but nothing worked. She just lost a brother, and she felt the same way when she lost her dad.  
  
Dominic and Alexia are going steady. everyone on the team, but letty knows about it. And arent too happy. Mia has gone crazy on Alexia's ass several times, and attempted to call the cops one time. Leon Vince and Jesse dont really talk much to Dom any more, even though they live in his house. Cia and Leon are also going good, the same for Mia and Brian. Mia cries herself to sleep most nights, because she hasnt heard from letty, and she knows how much finding out who Dom is now dating will hurt her. Ironically Mia doesnt know that Lex was lying when she said that Letty broke up with Dom. To letty, her and Dom are still together. Cia is the only one that has been keeping in touch with Letty. They talk everyday late at night. Cia still doesnt know how to break the news to Lett, but she'll have to sooner or later.  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
It's just a normal, hot and boring day in the store. Its slow, no ones been in. I've been cleaning behind the counter. Theres alot of useless junk behind here. Shelves full of papers, and some pictures here in there. One particular. Its a picture of me and Letty. God I miss her so much. I really hope shes ok. I heard that Eric died, and i knew she was really close to him. I just wish she'd come home. I was braught back to Life when I heard the Boys' engines. Yay i get to serve the hungry pigs..including Alexia as a pig, some lunch. wooooo! I looked up to see Dominic and Lex all over eachother and, Leon, Vince, and Jesse practically running to the back to get some Corona. God they drink like fish. I turned to the street when i heard more engines coming this way. It was Brian and Cia. Good at least I get to talk to some down to earth and sain people. Jesus.  
  
"Hey Guy--" I nearly choked on my words, when I saw letty step out of Cia's car. "LETTY!"  
  
---------------  
  
Reviews! reviews! you know the deal! 


	5. Ch5

Chapter 5  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
"Letty! Oh my god. I've missed you so much!" she ran up to me n we hugged, tightly…as if we haven't seen eachother for 10 years. Of course being me, I got teary eyed. But lett wiped them away with her thumb and said "Mi, its alright girl. I'm home." I hugged her one more time n we just sat there in silence. Then brian spoke.  
  
"Well let, do I get a hug? I mean even though I picked you up at the airport, you aint give me a hug yet." He made a sad face and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"yeah yeah Brian, I don't think she'd want to hug you…you smell." Cia said. Me n Letty laughed at her comment. Then she walked inside the store where the boys and tramp were.  
  
"haha whatever man, come here" lett opened her arms to brian and they hugged. I'm so glad they're getting along.  
  
"welcome home Lett"  
  
"thanks bro." there was silence yet again and I noticed letty's features and I just knew what she was going to ask. But before she could I spoke up.  
  
"lett, theres something I need to tell you before you go into the—" I was cut off by a loud crash, and then rapid giggles from alexia n Dom. In the distance after the crash n after the laughs you could hear a LOUD smack n then Lexi screamed. "OUUUUCHH DOMINIC!!!!!" god this is great now Letty knows somethings up. She looked up at me and stormed into the store. She was attacked by Vince, Leon, and Jesse…so it took her mind off Dom.  
  
"LETTY!!! WELCOME HOME BABYGIRL!"  
  
"yeah, thanks guys. You know you guys didn't need to attack me, I aint goin no where." I noticed what they were doing, trying to block Letty's view of Dom and Lexi…  
  
"who is that?" letty whispered, anger flaring. She pushed the guys off her and looked over to see Dom and Lex messin around, but she didn't know who the girl was. And Obviously my stupid ass brother is deaf and couldnt hear the boys scream Letty's name. I decided to give him a scare, so I went and stood up by letty, I grabbed her so she couldn't go anywhere..n I gave her the look that said 'play along'. We walked up the the back screen where the two dumbasses were makin out, and started talking…  
  
"HEY LETTY! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME MAKE THE BOYS SOME LUNCH"  
  
"OK MI!!"  
  
We looked at them…still fuckin kissing. So we went up RIGHT against the screen. And SCREAMED…..  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU WITH MIA?!"  
  
I moved up even closer to the screen to where my nose was touching it…  
  
"TUNA"  
  
then the asshole snaps out of it. He through Lexi off him and looked at me…soon noticing letty was standing right there. And If looks could kill….Dom would be dead. 


	6. Ch6

Ch. 6  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with Dom. I'm gone for like 6 months and he just forgets about me. Cia has been telling me on the phone that he doesn't even ask about me anymore. It hurt when she told me that, I never thought I would be gone for so long, but its something that had to be done. I didn't want to be around anyone after my brothers death. It just braught me back to the days when my father died.  
  
I stared at Dominic with my commonly known death glare. I'd have to say that he had a lot of emotions going through him His eyes tell all.  
  
"letty" he said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"glad to know you remembered my name Dominic." I said very sternly  
  
"oh come on letty don't be like that."  
  
"Don't be like that? HELLO!! A PIECE OF ME FUCKING DIED BECAUSE I HAD TO LEAVE YOU GUYS! IT WASN'T AS EASY AS YOU THINK! AND COMING 'HOME' TO THIS SHIT WASN'T EXPECTED." I calmed down and in walked vince, brian, jesse, leon, and cia.  
  
"guys lets leave, they need to figure things out." Mia whispered, gathering everyone who walked in and left me, dom and my new enemy to 'talk'.  
  
I walked into the back room so the screen wasn't between me and Dom. I was about to ask him who the girl was when I saw her. I cant fuckin believe this.  
  
"YOU PROMISED DOMINIC! YOU FUCKIN PROMISED!"  
  
"letty its not what you think. Its just—"  
  
"Not what I think?! If its NOT what I THINK then WTF WAS MY SISTER DOING MAKING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
I looked at alexia. I wanted to kick her ass, but if I did dominic will pull me off n tell me not to fuck with his 'girlfriend' and I don't want to give him that priveledge.  
  
"your boyfriend? Letty! You broke up with me!"  
  
"I what? When did I breakup with you dom? You know I love you, why would I be stupid and do that? Even if I knew I was going to be gone longer then I was I would never do that!"  
  
"but you said.." he looked ad lex when he said that.  
  
"I never said anything baby! All I did was tell you that she'll be gone for more then 6 months and you gave into me."  
  
"BABY?! Alexia! What the fuck is your problem! You know VERY WELL that we are in love! How could you fuck something so good up!! EVEN if you hate me, you still shouldn't have gone this far!"  
  
"OH PLEASE! Letty think about it, if he loved you as much as you think he does, then he would have waited for you under any circumstances."  
  
That hit me hard. She was right. He would have waited for me if he truly did love me. I looked at dom. He stood there as if he was dead. It broke my heart just to look at him. And to make it worse, I saw tears in his eyes. I wanted to just go up to him and hug him and make things better but I couldn't. He told me he wouldn't get involved with her, he told me he wouldn't let her get to him. I seriously cant believe she would do this. Even though she doesn't like me, this is cold. So you know what? If that's how she likes it, that's how its gunna be. I turned around and looked at lexi with a smile.   
  
"Well lex, I guess you got what you came for" I looked at Dominic proving my point.  
  
"and well I haven't gotten what I wanted….yet."   
  
I turned around as if I was about to leave, then I whipped right back around giving my sister a right hook to the jaw. She flew back into the wall, and I punched her some more. Dom tried to pull me off her. "LETTY STOP! STOP!" but I wasn't having it. I just kept hitting her, and when she fell to the ground I kicked her a few times in her stomach. Then I bent down to meet her face.  
  
"you gunna take dom from me, I take something from you. Pride. Have a nice life big sister." Then I spat in her face, looked at dom, then left.  
  
"Cia! Yo Cee where you at girl?" I called as I walked out the store.  
  
"right here, what you need? Whoa chica whats wrong?" she noticed how pissed I was.  
  
"nothing, I need a ride to Mia's house so I can get my stuff. Do you think I can stay at your house for a little bit?"  
  
"or do you need me to pitch a tent in the backyard so you and Leon have some privacy" I winked at smiled at her.  
  
"oh girl shut up! You can stay in the guestroom, unless you want to chat about why your alla sudden askin this then you can stay in my room."  
  
"ok thanks girl" we started walking towards her car when mia ran over  
  
"wait! Where you guys going?" she said.  
  
"I'm bringing letty to your house so she can get her stuff" Mia looked at me with a surprised look.  
  
"stuff? What stuff? Letty whats going on?" it hurt me to see Mia like this, she looked scared, and to tell you the truth, I was too.  
  
"Mia, I'm moving out. Dom's got what he wants, and theres nothing I can do to stop him. I thought we were in love, but I was very very wrong."  
  
"That's not true letty! I love you so much." I cant believe this…..  
  
"Dom! YOU took my sister in, I KNOW for a fact that none of the team agreed with it. But you didn't care, you still fell for her. And like alexia said, if you really loved me you would have waited for me to come home. Whats done is done dom. I'm sorry, but I'm gone. Maybe we just need to move on, well maybe I need to, because you already have."  
  
With that Me, Mia, and Cia got into Cia's car and left, leaving dom, lex and the rest of the team.  
  
-------  
  
Sorry that I haven't been updating guys! I've just been pretty busy packing since I'm moving into a new house soon!  
  
Thanks for the reviews that you all have left. I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm hopinh that I will be able to update regularly from now on, so you don't have to wait a long time for the next chapters. With that said, you know what to do!  
  
uNo amOr 'Jay 


	7. Ch7

Ch. 7   
  
Doms POV:  
  
This isn't happening to me. Alexia told me, well maybe didn't tell me, but she told Mia that Letty said it was over between us. I cant believe that I believed that. After all me and Letty are in Love, she wouldn't ever want to screw this up. FUCK  
  
I went back into the store, and took a seat, resting my head on the front counter. The boys walked in talking bout various parts they needed to get from Harry's, but I didn't notice they were talking to me.  
  
"yo Dom! You in there?" asked Leon. I really didn't feel like talking so I just nodded my head.  
  
"You aiigh man? You look like you just lost something that meant the world to you."  
  
I sat up and stared at him, and he knew what happened. He understood and nodded knowing I needed my space. So I got up without saying a word to the team or Lex and got into my car. Before I was able to leave, Alexia came running over to my car. I let out a laugh…Letty sure did a number on her. Bloody nose, Bloody lip, which is blown up. Deep gash on her left cheekbone which I'm guessing was from Letts ring. Both eyes were black and blue, AND she was clenching her stomach. 'damn' I said outloud. She came up to my window and we sat silent, and I just stared at her trying not to laugh. Trust me, it was bad.  
  
"your just going to sit there and not help me out here! I'm mean its enough that you practically let her beat me up! Well actually you DID…….DOMINIC! say something!"  
  
"Me? Say something?" I started laughing. This was quite funny, lookin at a raccoon yell at me. Hahaha  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't understand why your laughing."  
  
"Ha well, how do I put this lightly…You got what you came for. You come for me, your going to get shit from letty. End of story. Not to mention the number she did on you. She gave you a new facelift. And HEY! It was free! Oh what a bargain."  
  
I feel like an asshole, but she deserves it. Then I saw her start to cry.  
  
"aww Lex don't cry, that mascara aint workin with those black eyes. And let me say this. Take this fight between you and letty as a ticket out. No one wants you around here, why stay?"  
  
I drove off leaving her there. Ha oh my god I totally feel like a jackass, But you know what? I don't want her, I never have, and I never will. My heart is Letty's and It always will be.  
  
I drove up to my house noticing there Cia's car wasn't there, So I drove down the street to her house, and it was there. I got out of the car and slowly walked to the front door. I really don't know how I'm going to get her back but I'm sure as hell gunna try. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. ' I guess they're out back.' I said to myself. So I walked around the house and opened the back gate to find Letty run up to Mia and push her in the pool. Since Cia was right next to her she brought her in with. Letty's smile was to die for, she was actually happy for the first time since shes been back.  
  
"UGH! Letty! What the hell was that for?!" yelled Mia  
  
"oh come on Mi, I'm just having fun!"  
  
"Oh fun? Is that what that's called?" Letty hadn't noticed that Cia crept out of the pool and stood behind her. As letty was about to speak, Cia pushed her in.  
  
"Now that's fun. Haha" said Cia.  
  
They all got out of the pool taking off there wet clothes exposing there under garments…which are just like bathingsuits and might I say, that letty looked fine. I had missed the sight of her. Cia and Mi got back in the pool after setting there wet clothes on a chair to dry, and Letty walked over to the other side to set her clothes on a chair when she spotted me. Shit. She turned around to say something to the girls.  
  
"guys I'll be right back." "ok"  
  
She walked up to me, and pushed me up against the gate so the others couldn't see us. She wasn't pissed, or angry, just calm and a little annoyed. She shivered cause of the wind, so I took off my shirt and put it on her. She gave me a soft smile.  
  
"Dom. What are you doing here?" She said with a sigh. She was hurt I saw it in her beautiful eyes, but she was willing to listen. And hopefully forgive.  
  
"Leticia you know how much I love you right? And that I'd never hurt you purp-"  
  
"but that's just the thing Dominic, you did hurt me. Maybe not purposely but you did it." God she knows me to well.  
  
"And could of avoided it if you just listened to what I said before I left!"  
  
-----Flashback 6 ½ months ago.  
  
Letty grabbed a hold of me again and more tears came rapidly out of her eyes. "please, just don't let her get to you" she whispered into the crook of my neck. "Don't worry let. don't worry "  
  
End flashback-----  
  
"I know you love me, and god knows I love you too. But I can't just take you back like everything's ok Dominic. I can't just be with you and forget that you betrayed me, and lied." I noticed that she was trying very hard to fight her tears. She's slowly breaking down inside, and its all because of me.  
  
"I know you're sorry, I know you wish you could take things back, but you can't. My sister, Dom. MY sister! Do you know what that does to ME.? Do you know how that makes me FEEL? No. of course not. Because if you did, you wouldn't have done what you did." Letty broke down on that last sentence. She couldn't take it anymore. She was truly hurt and had to cry. She looked away to the side of the house, hit her hand against it then turned around and slowly slid to the ground holding her face with her hands. I got on my knees in front of her and hugged her. Surprisingly she returned the hug. I let her use my shoulder to cry on for a little while, also whispering things to her, which seemed to help calm her down. I sat down beside her and put my head against the wall closing my eyes. Before I knew it, letty found her way onto my lap, snuggling into me. I missed this feeling, and I didn't want to move.  
  
"lett?"  
  
"yeah dom?"  
  
"can we sit somewhere else, I've been sitting on this uh rock from quite sometime" she laughed, but I was serious. It hurt man.  
  
We stood up, and started to walk to where the girls were. I held on to her hand, seeing if she would let me, and she did.  
  
"Lett! Jesus you said you'd be right back, not be back later!"  
  
"ha, ha mia."  
  
"whats this?" asked Cia, she noticed how me n dom were holdin hands.  
  
"what does it look like Cee? The two finally settled this bullshit. It was meant to be" I smiled at Mia's comment, as did Letty. Nothing can break us apart, not even her family. And now its very well proven. The girls got out of the pool and dried off, since there was a lot of wind outside makin them cold, they quickly ran inside. We followed them inside only Letty kept walking till we got outside onto Cia's front porch. She sat on the hammock, noticing my pleading look to sit with her, and she scooted over. Once we were comfortable I looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was just enjoying the nice weather and the moment. I noticed she was wearing the Cross I gave her then night she left. That made me smile. I took ahold of her hand and just sat there. Then letty broke the silence.  
  
"Dominic, I'm sorry to say this. But I don't know what to do with you" she said with a tiny smile, eyes still closed.  
  
"I don't blame you"   
  
Me and Letty both jumped.   
  
"He sure does come with a lot of surprises, doesn't he little sister?"  
  
"What the fuck do you want Alexia?" said Letty  
  
"Well it turns out that I have a little surprise too"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
What could it be?! uh oh! you'll just have to wait and find out. lol I'm glad everyone is likin this fic! It makes me very happy! ;D  
  
You know what to do!   
  
uNo amOr 'Jay 


	8. Ch8

Ch.8  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
"what Alexia, what surprise do you have for us?" I sat up and looked at her.I was not fazed by her, I'm very calm right now, And I've had enough of her shit, so I could care less about what she says about this point.  
  
"Well guys, I'm leaving." …well I guess I take back what I just said…  
  
"Dom, what you said to me before you left the store, well I took that into consideration. No one wants me here, you were right, so like you said…whats the point in staying here."  
  
Me and Dom were both speechless at this point. Was she giving up?!  
  
"ok since you guys aren't going to say anything, then I guess this is it. By little sister…Dom"  
  
She walked to her car, got in and took off.  
  
"that was weird"  
  
"yeah no shit, where do you think shes going? I doubt anyone wants her back in Jersey"  
  
"I don't know Dom, shes up to something, I have a feeling she not going anywhere." Then I felt his hand snake around my stomach and pull me back down into a laying position. We just laid there and starred at eachother, then he spoke.  
  
"just forget about her." I looked at him, I knew what he wanted, I could see it in his eyes. I wanted it too.  
  
"not here" I said barely above a whisper, and smiled that teasing smile. I carefully got off the hammock so it didn't make dom fall off and walked inside. I saw him lick his lips as he followed me. We walked down to the guestroom and went inside. When we were in, I turned around and locked the door, looking at dom as I did it.  
  
"here" I said. Then he pushed me up against the door and moved up to me where our lips were inches apart.  
  
"I love you" he said, then pushed his lips against mine, not allowing me to answer. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue in, slowly moving my hands up his chest then around his neck without breaking the kiss. Then he placed his hands on me, one on my lower back, and the other on my hip. He slowly started walking towards the bed, still not breaking the kiss until the back of his knees hit the bed. Then he looked at me while taking his shirt off of me exposing my black bra and boy cut underwear. He stood there drinking in the sight of me and smiled.  
  
"your beautiful" he said. Then, pulled me in for another kiss. We switched positions so my knees were now hitting the bed and then he laid me down. We broke the kiss so I could move into the middle of the bed and when I was comfortable he got on top of me and started to place kisses on my neck. He proceeded towards my collarbone and then towards my---  
  
"ay! You guys in there?!" yelled Leon. I groaned outloud.  
  
"LEON! You already know the answer to that question!" I said.  
  
"yeah whateva. Cia made dinner, come out and eat lovebirds!!"  
  
"We're not hungry leon!"  
  
"yeah right Dom! You haven't eaten all day man! So get dressed and come out."  
  
"My clothes are outside Leon!!"  
  
then I heard him laugh and walk away. About a minute later..  
  
"There! Your clothes are by the door, no more excuses Letty!!"  
  
I had to laugh, he always knew his way around things. So me n dom quickly got dressed and went out into the kitchen.  
  
Leons POV:  
  
"Where'd you learn to cook Cee?" she looked at me with a well duh look.  
  
"don't tell me you don't remember! My Dad's a chef babe."  
  
"I thought he was a mechanic?"  
  
"he is. He cooks in his spare time, testing out his skills for me and Jordan. And when my head isn't in an engine I watch him, and secretly jot things down in my head. I'd be damned if any of my family knew I could cook. Shit. I was hoping maybe when Jordan comes back and when my dad comes home from wherever he is, I could make something nice. But I don't think that's going to happen, having the luck I have." She never took her head away from what she was cookin.  
  
"oh, so where is your dad?" before she answer she set down the spoon she was using and hopped up onto the counter.  
  
"like I said le, I don't know"  
  
Seemed like that topic upset her. She hopped off the counter and continued to stir the pasta. I felt bad so I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. Then I kissed her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry baby"  
  
"it's all good Le, no worries."  
  
"Hey Hey Hey!!! What's cookin' Cia?" asked Mia coming into the kitchen with Brian right behind her.  
  
"well we have a mixture of things Mia, Spaghetti and meatballs, salad, some Garlic bread, and then this Pasta dish. I'm not sure what its called but it was mine and Jordans favorite when we were younger, you'll just have to try it. Sup Brian?"  
  
"ha, nothing much. Food smells good though. Nice job."  
  
"thanks."  
  
"Leon, wheres Vince and Jesse?"  
  
I was going to answer, but then Dom answered for me.  
  
"Don't worry mia, I'm sure they'll be here……sometime"  
  
"ahhh look it's the match made in heaven! So what exactly were you guys doing in there?"  
  
"wow Bri, never thought you cared. Buhsides its none of your business." Letty smiled at Brian, and he just laughed and shook his head. Then the front door opened and in came vince and jesse.  
  
"ahhhh something smells good up in here!" said vince.  
  
"Great to know it smells good, guys. So why don't we eat it?" asked Cia. She was right we were all just sitting there. But no one wanted to say grace, so that was part of the reason.  
  
"Fine! I'll say it" heh, it was letty. Surprising.  
  
"Thank you lord for keeping all of my friends safe while I was gone. And thank you for giving Mia the courage to keep the guys in check without me for all those months. Also for the food before us, and for making Alexia come to her senses and leave. Amen."  
  
"haha nice one Lett" said Jesse.  
  
"So how do you know shes leaving?" I asked.  
  
"because when me n Dom were out front on the porch, she came up and said shes leaving. I had second thoughts about it, but dom told me to forget about her. So I did." She smiled over at dom and placed her hand over his.  
  
Finally, everything is back to normal.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
You know the deal ;D  
  
.uNo. 'jay 


	9. Ch9

Ch. 9. – three years later.  
  
_No ones POV_  
  
Everything was going perfect in the Toretto house. Mia and Brian got married a year ago,  
  
and are doing awesome. Leon just proposed to Cia, and are now engaged. Vince met a   
  
girl named Destiny. They have been dating for a year and a half now, and there has been no problems. Jesse also met a girl, which hes been dating for 11 months, and her name is Jade. Both of the girls are into cars, but Destiny stays with Mia at the store, and Jade is a mechanic, almost as smart as Jesse. Dominic and Letty, are still going strong. The team finds it odd that they haven't gotten married after all these years of being together. But they said they'll probably be next to get married. Alexia moved back with her mother, in Jersey City, NJ, where her mother continues to abuse drugs and alcohol. Lex on the other hand met a guy named Mark. They have been together three years now, and had a daughter. She hasn't been down to visit, but everyone thinks its for the best.  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I was sitting on the couch in the living room just watching TV. I'm home alone today, since I'm not feeling to well. Mia and Destiny are at the store, and Jade n the boys are at the garage.   
  
"why isn't there anything on TV when I want to watch it." I said outloud. Then the doorbell rang. I stood up and looked out the peek hole, and I didn't see anyone. So I let it go. But when I was about to sit back down, it rang again. So I opened it to find a little girl standing at my door. She looks around 2 or three, very adorable girl.  
  
"hey hunnie. What can I do for you?" I asked while bending down to meet her height.  
  
"is DomNic home?" the little girl asked.  
  
"no sorry he isnt, who wants to know?" I asked.  
  
"My mommy told me to give him this. She told me not to let anyone read it besides him. Givit to him when hes home. Thanks" she said. Then walked off and got into a car   
  
"your welcome." I said practically to nobody. Kinda weird how someone had a little girl do that. I stood up and looked at the letter, while shutting the door. I did what she told me, and didn't read it. So I put it on the counter, where I put all of Dom's mail. Then I went and sat back down on the couch and dozed off into a nice sleep.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I finished up at the Garage and told everyone I was going home. I really wonder how letty is doing, she woke up feeling horrible. I wanted to stay home with her and keep her company. But she said the normal letty saying.." I can take care of myself" I pulled up to the house, and walked inside. The tv was on so I figured letty was in there. So I walked into the living room to find her sleeping on the couch. She looks so beautiful. What did I do to deserve this women? I wanted to wake her up, yet I didn't, so I let her sleep. I walked over to the counter and found a letter addressed to me, so I got a corona from the fridge and sat down at the table and opened both the letter and the corona. While taking a sip I read the letter. As I got to the end of it I nearly choked on the corona and dropped the bottle making it shatter, causing letty to run into the kitchen.   
  
"Dom! Whats wrong?" she asked paranoid.  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Sorry its so short! and sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. But i've been busy.  
  
Anyways hope you liked it even tho it was kinda boring lol. What was in the letter though? Who was it from?  
  
You'll find out next chapter...Reviews please! ;]  
  
--» Jay 


	10. Ch10 SMUT

Ch. 10  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I was sleeping like a baby when I heard a loud crash in the kitchen. So I got up immediately and ran into the kitchen to find dom stunned.  
  
"Dom whats wrong?" I asked paranoid.  
  
"n-n-n-nothing, its all o-okay" he lied.  
  
"bullshit dom! Why did you drop your corona, and why are you stuttering! Somethings wrong Dom! I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Let its nothing, its nothing" he said getting up, wripping the letter to shreds and throwing them in the garbage. Then he came over to me and gave me a very passionate kiss. And he was holding on to me as if he didn't want to let me go.  
  
"what was that for?" I asked puzzled.  
  
"what? The love of your life cant kiss you? Jeez letty" he said, grabbing my ass and then walked out. Which made me smile. God I love him. But I still need to know whats in that letter….whatever, I just need to forget about it. If he wants to tell me, then he tells me..If he doesn't, then hes still gunna tell me! (laughs) I followed Dom into the living room when he shut off the tv, and started walking upstairs urging me to follow. So I did. When we got to our room, he started kissing on my neck, gently biting and sucking at my skin. I kicked the door to our room open and starting walking backwards inside, with him still kissing on my neck. He was slowly going up to my face, when he got there and started to kiss my mouth, I stopped him.  
  
"baby, I'm sick. We ca-"  
  
"shhhhh" he said. Then licked my upper lip asking for entrance. So I opened up and he snaked his tongue into my mouth. We kissed for quite awhile, and finally stopped for breath. Then immediately pulled off my shirt licking down my chest, and started walking me over to the bed. Once the back of my knees hit the bed I laid down. He then crawled on top of me, kissing down my stomach stopping at my shorts.  
  
"anxious dom?" I asked as he pulled my shorts down.  
  
"just a little bit….you taaste good you know."  
  
"is that so?" I asked looking at the ceiling not paying attention to what he was going to do. Then I gasped as he slipped his fingers inside of me and said "yeah, that's so"  
  
He then started moving his fingers in and out of me at a steady pace causing me to let out a slight moan. He then took off my boycut underwear and threw them to the ground.   
  
"You're so beautiful letty." he said, while looking at me. I didn't know what to say, really. So I just smiled at him.  
  
"you have one to many pieces of clothes on Mr. Toretto." I said while pulling his shirt off and running my hands up his smooth chest. I then hooked my hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. he pulled away and coughed. I was about to tell him ' I told you so' but then hes like "just kidding"  
  
"yeah haha Dominic."  
  
"ok, enough talking. Lets get to business" he said while moving his eyebrows up and down twice. I smiled, and started unbuttoning his pants. When all his clothes were off, he moved down and started licking at my inner thighs. Then moved towards my wet clit and started sucking there "ohhhhh myyyy godddd"  
  
Doms POV:  
  
When I was done teasing her I positioned myself for entrance. The look on letty's face urged me even more.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! DOMINIC MOTHERFUCKIN TORETTO! GET YOUR DAMN ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
"hahaha holy shit, dom I think you should go down! What did you do now?"  
  
"fuck man. Moment ruined again. Oh well Mia can wait. Now where we?" I asked. She looked at me and then positioned me on top of her. "here" she said. And for the second attempt I was about to enter her when there were 3 LOUD bangs on the door causing me to jump and fall off the bed leaving letty laughing her ass off.  
  
"Dominic you IDIOT! Do you know what that fucking beer did to my FLOOR! I hope you know you ARE going to PAY for that SHIT! Now get downstairs and CLEAN IT UP!.........NOW!"  
  
Letty was still laughing her ass off.  
  
"DAMN MIA CHILL! I'll be down in a minute!...damnit letty whats so funny?" shit I didn't mean to talk to her like that, its just that Mia got me pissed, again.  
  
"PMS much?" letty asked me with a disgusted look, while getting off the bed, throwing on a shirt that was like a dress on her and started to walk to the bathroom.  
  
"Letty I'm sorry its just that Mia—"  
  
"Save it" she said, and then closed the bathroom door in my face. Fuck man. DAMN!  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
Goddamnit. I've taught my brother to clean after himself you know. Not just to leave corona all over the floor. Frikin A man, I don't even know how long that shit was there for. Whatever, I give up. I'm taking a break. I'm not cooking, I'm not cleaning, I'm not doing anything besides work at the store. Then they are just going to have to live in a shit hole, because none of the boys will clean. Probably only Letty, Jade and Destiny will have the courtesy to help. Jesus.  
  
" mia do you understand. That's the second time in less then 2 minutes that you've ruined the moment between me and Letty! Shes pissed! "  
  
"god please! Get over it! Shes not mad at me, shes mad at you! Probably pitched an attitude with her. And don't say its my fault. If you would have cleaned the corona off the floor I wouldn't of disturbed you now would I?!"  
  
"nooo you wouldn't have." He said with a sigh.  
  
"exactly. Now clean it up. Kthanks"  
  
I walked out of the kitchen, not even bothering to make any dinner. They want food. Then they make it. Well except for letty, I'll make dinner for us two. Haha. I started walking up the stairs when Brian, Jesse, Leon, and Vince came in with Jade, Cia, and Destiny. I was happy to see, Cia and the boys. Not Jade or Dest. I don't really click with them. The only people that really like them are there boyfriends. Heh. I figure if Bri wants to see me, he'll come upstairs, and I'll talk to Cia later. As I walked upstairs I heard someone pacing around. I figured it was letty, because shes the only one up here. I knocked on the door and asked if I could come in, and she let me in.  
  
"whats wrong Lett?" I asked and she continued to walk up and down the room.  
  
"nothing really, Mi. Just thinking is all."  
  
"Well could you stop, your making me dizzy?" I asked with a smile. She stopped and sat down next to me on her bed.  
  
"Mi, could you do me a favor?" she asked.  
  
"yeah what is it?"  
  
"downstairs in the recycling bin Dom wripped up a letter and threw it in there. It's the only thing that should be in there, so could you like grab the bag and bring it to me?"  
  
"well yeah sure, but whats in the letter?"  
  
"well that's what I wanna know. Because the letter is what caused him to drop his beer in the first place. And when I asked him whats wrong he stuttered and said nothing. I know I shouldn't be nosey, but I just want to know what hes hiding."  
  
"Okay Lett, I'll be back." I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where the bin was, as I was bringing the bag upstairs Dom stopped me with a paranoid look on his face.  
  
"what are you doing with that?" he asked.  
  
"I have some junk papers I wanted to throw in here. Is that a problem Dom?" he obviously baught it and calmed down.  
  
"No, no, no problem." I nodded at him and walked upstairs and braught the bag to letty.  
  
"want me to put the pieces together?" I asked her.   
  
"yeah I'll help you." When we were finished I taped it all together.  
  
"what me to read it to you? Or do you want to read it to yourself?" I asked Let.  
  
"you can read it." So I did.  
  
Dominic,  
  
It's been a long time hasn't it? I hope everything is going great for you down in LA and that you and Letty are happy together. I really am sorry for screwing shit up earlier. I was just very determined. I couldn't help it.. But now everything is better. I'm happy with the love of my life. We recently had a daughter, her name is Victoria. And is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Theres only one thing. Vicki isn't Mark's kid. Shes yours."  
  
"Bastard." I said. Then looked up at letty. She was shaking. I quickly pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Letty its okay, everything will be fine. My brother's an asshole. FUCK! I cant believe he fuckin slept with her!!!!" Letty got up looking as if she was about to kill, and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Letty! don't!!!" I yelled from the top of the stairs but it was too late. She had already gotten to Dom giving him a right hook across the face.  
  
"HOW FUCKIN DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY FUCKING SISTER DOMINIC! YOU TOLD ME ALL YOU DID WAS FOOL AROUND! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP FUCKING LYING TO ME!"  
  
"Letty! what are you talking about!" holy shit I cant believe my brother just said that. What an asshole.  
  
"Letty what are you talking about? THERE YOU FUCKING GO AGAIN! LYING!"  
  
my brother just stood there speechless. So I spoke up.  
  
"Dominic! How could you do this to letty! Do you know what this fucking DOES!?"  
  
"Mia stay out of it!" he screamed.  
  
"NO! Because YOU fucking screwed yourself over! Me and Letty aren't staying here anymore. We are going to live with my Cousins. End of fucking story." Dom was shocked to shit. But as we were walkin up the stairs we both yelled in unison….  
  
"HAVE FUN WITH VICTORIA!" we can only imagine what doms face looked like. He was probably shocked that we knew. But then we stayed where were were at the top of the stairs listening to the guys and girls talk. Finally Leon asked…  
  
"whos Victoria?"  
  
"HIS DAUGHTER!" we both yelled after getting our bags which were packed awhile ago just incase. Then we ran downstairs. I went to brian handed him a piece of paper that had my cousins number on it. I gave him a nice kiss and pulled away then gave leon, vince, jesse, and cia all hugs and kisses on the cheeks. And I just said bye to Destiny and Jade. Then Letty did the same, gave leon, vince, jesse, cia, and brian all hugs and a kiss on the cheek, and then said bye to Destiny and Jade. With that we left, and we off. One thing no one knew besides me and Letty, and Brian since hes got the number was that My cousins live in New York. Not Cali. That will be some surprise for Dom.  
  
___________________________  
  
K sooo this one was longer. Hope you liked it! Reviews Reviews, Please and thank you!   
  
--» Jay 


	11. Ch11

SORRY! ive been so buys, GOD! im hoping that ill be able to update regularly again, but we'll see. Anyway this chapter is short, but dont worry, because theres another chapter for you to read after this one! so enjoy 3  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
Letty and I have been on the road for about 4 days now, with occasional stops of course, to get suttin to eat, to sleep, or to use the bathroom. We haven't stayed at any hotels because we just want to get to New York already. I was munchin on my hot cheetos when I heard letty let out a laugh.  
  
"what are you laughing about?" I asked.  
  
"hah, Dom's probably flippin. Girl I just hope brian doesn't put that number down anywhere, or we're in for it."  
  
"shittt. I hope he doesn't too. I kinda feel bad for leaving them like that, I mean we're doing what you did just a few years ago…packin up and leaving. And expecially since we're going to New York and everything" Then she pulled over and abrubtly stopped.  
  
" do you want to turn around? " she asked.  
  
"no"  
  
" I mean it sounds like it "  
  
"Letty just go." She smiled and drove off.  
  
Around 4 hours later we passed a sign saying " Welcome To New York "  
  
"God finally!" I blurted.  
  
"hah, patience my dear, patience" letty said. " so where does this fool live again?" she asked.  
  
"a few minutes away, turn up here"  
  
"k good."  
  
About five minutes later, we were there, in front of my cousins house. God its been so long, I miss him so much. So we parked in the driveway and I went to ring the doorbell while letty got our stuff  
  
Nate's POV:  
  
I got a call from some Brian guy today, he said Mia was on her way with letty, I'm assuming hes Mia's boyfriend or something… I wonder why they're coming out here? I guess I'll find out soon. I haven't seen those girls in such a long time, Im very excited. Expescially to see Letty. I've always had a thing for her, even though I know she loves Dom. I keep my feelings for her a secret tho. I mean I woudnt want that to ruin our friendship. Just then there was a knock at my door, and I practically ran to see who it was. Mia.  
  
"heyyyy chica! Long time eh?" I said  
  
"yes, I missed you so much" mia said, while giving me a hug.  
  
"I missed you too. Where's Let?"  
  
"Right here" letty said, smiling at me, while dropping her bags, she pulled me into a hug.  
  
"damn girl, your lookin fine as hell" I said.  
  
"so are you"  
  
"now now, I don't think Dom will approve of that one"  
  
"so?" she said and walked in the house. I looked to mia and she sighed and walked inside…I could tell this would be quite a story.  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
After about an hour of discussion on why me and Mia are out here, mia went off to bed leaving me n Nate still talking about the whole thing.  
  
"so what are you gunna do now girl?"  
  
"I don't know? Just chill here with you I guess. I mean I don't really want to go back, you know? I have nothing against dom's child or anything, its just…his first kid was supposed to be ours. He made his choice….and he stole mine." Just then I felt a tear run down my face. Nate noticed and braught me into a hug.  
  
"shhhh mami, itll be alright. It'll be alright."  
  
I just stayed in his arms n cried, eventually falling asleep. 


	12. Ch12

I woke up when it was still dark out, and to my surprise Nate was sitting there watching me.  
  
"mm what time is it?" I asked  
  
"3 am"  
  
"why are you still up"  
  
"because I just cant sleep. Letty I have to tell you something."  
  
"okay, go ahead" I said in my crackly 'I just woke up' voice.  
  
"Listen, I don't want this to jeopardize our friendship or anything, but ever since I met you, ive had a thing for you. I mean I know your with dom and everything but its always been there. Your not like other girls Letty. Your tough when you need to be and totally respectful, loving and caring other times. It may seem weird that im telling you this now, of all times…but its not like I see you everyday, so I just needed to get this off my chest, and I was thinking now is the right time." he continued to look me in the eyes, and I smiled. And then sat up on my elbows.  
  
" I have to admit nate…I did always have a thing for you, but I guess I just never thought I should act on it. Sounds stupid, I know..but that's just how I felt."  
  
"well damn, I wish I would have said something"  
  
"whys that"  
  
" because letty. I want you, bad"  
  
he looked at me, as if asking me if it was alright for him to make a move. Is it? I mean it wouldn't be cheating, since we wouldn't have sex. Oh what the fuck am I saying? Dom and I aren't even together! I layed back down, and gave him that seductive smile, and he moved closer to me, lips almost touching mine, and said " are you sure? "   
  
I said " no " and moved my head up a bit, so our lips touched and layed back down. He slowly moved his tongue into my mouth, then gently sucked on my bottom lip. Leaving a wet trail down to my neck, he sucked there. Grand im going to have a nice big hicky there then next time I wake up. Hah.   
  
We messed around, and kissed for about an hour, and then fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
I woke up at around 8, my butt feeling sore as hell from sitting in that car for so many days. I quickly got up n took a nice hot shower, and then got out. After I was done drying off, I got dressed and brushed out my hair. I wont even bother to dry it, because the humidity will just fuck it up, so I put it in a low messy bun. " I need to tan" I said to myself. But damn I just took a shower. Oh well, I'll just go make some breakfast for letty n nate and then go sunbathe. What to make what to make, I said as I got to the kitchen…. Hmmmm. Theres nothing in this house. Next thing on my list…gooo food shopping. Cereal and juice for them this morning. I ran back into my room n put on my black bathingsuit. I love this one, Brian baught it for me actually. Heh. I went n picked up my towel, and went outside.  
  
30 min later….  
  
"Yo Mia! Wheres my damn food" Nate yelled.  
  
"No the question is, WHERE IS the damn food?!"  
  
"hah, oh yeah. Well go buy some! I was lookin forward to your cookin"  
  
"yeah yeah, that's the next on my list, I'll go shopping soon, and make you guys some dinner, alright?"  
  
"alright, but hey….your turning red"  
  
"no shit, im in the sun. It goes away nate, its just the fact that im hot, no worries…im not burning."  
  
"yeah nate shes not burning." Said letty.  
  
"joining me let?!"  
  
"yes I am, I could use some color"  
  
"girl what are you talking about! Your darker then me" said nate.  
  
"boy no I aint, you blind" she said.  
  
"whatever you say"  
  
"exactly, go inside, leave us girls alone" I said. And off he was, probably gunna work on his car. Hey, it runs in the family.  
  
"So….letty tell me, I know you were sleepin in nates bed last night, and before you deny anything, I know ya'll were up to something. Hey, I wont tell, besides its not cheating, your not with my brother."  
  
"well dang what do you want to know?" I gave her the obvious look  
  
"we only kissed…….alot" she said turning her head the other way smiling, and I saw something….  
  
"hah, yeah I can tell. Nice hicky, matches your bathinsuit"  
  
"shut up" she said playfully slapping me.  
  
That was the end of our convo, we just sat there and soaked in the sun….  
  
I wonder how Dom's doing. 


	13. ch13

Well it only took me forever to update again, but I moved again....lol So I didnt have access to a computer for awhile! hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
**Back in LA**  
  
Dom has been throwing hell ever since Mia n Letty left. He doesnt know where they are, and Brian wont tell him what he knows. It almost got so bad that Dom had to be held back by Vince or he would have hit Brian. Brian called Nates house a couple times a week just to make sure the girls were okay.  
  
Its been 5 months now, and Letty n Mia refuse to go back home. Cia begs n begs, but they say no. As for her and Leon? they're good. But Destiny n Jade are long gone......  
  
Cia's POV:  
  
I was sittin in Leon's room just thinking about Letty n Mia. I miss them so much. Its almost like now I took the whol motherly rolde, ive been keeping this house clean, cooking these boys dinner, I just hope they come back soon, I cant take it anymore. Leon walked in just a few minutes later and sat down next to me.  
  
"I wish they would just come back. I hate seeing how much this is hurting Dominic. He lost the two most important people in his life over that fuckin hoe." I said with my head down. Then I looked at leon, and it seemed like he was unsure about something.  
  
"Leon whats wrong?"  
  
"look im not supposed to tell you this, so just keep quiet." I nodded.  
  
"I overheard Vince n Dominic talking last night....seems like Dominic has been sneaking around with some girl for the passed 5 months. He says things are good with them, and that he thinks he loves her"  
  
"WHAT?! how the fuck can he get over letty JUST LIKE THAT!?!"  
  
"shhhhhhhh Cia....look I dont know what is going on with Dominic but I think hes just trying to get letty out of his head, and by doing that he's seeing another women."  
  
"well? did you pick up her name of something?" I hoped to god it wasnt Alexia...  
  
"yeah, I think it started with an A...dont worry its not Alexia..I know what I heard Cee."  
  
"okay so me being quiet means, I cant tell letty...or even mia whats going on?"  
  
"no baby, please. I dont want to make this harder on the girls as it already is."  
  
"so hear anything bout Doms daughter?"  
  
"no, for all I know Victoria is still with her mother. But I do know they moved to Puerto Rico with Mark? or Mike. Whatever that idiot's name was."  
  
"aiigh" I took a deep breath and let it out. Leon layed down and started rubbing my back in a circular motion. Then he spoke up.  
  
"Cia, you know I love you right." I smiled.  
  
"yeah, I love you too" I snuggled into his chest and sleep took over me minutes later.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
I woke up to the sound of two people talking. Figuring I could hear the convo pretty well it was just outside Leons room in the hall. Sounded like a guy n a girl, Im guessing Dom n his new "fling". I looked over at the clock.."3am" I said outloud, then got up outta bed and stood behind then door so I could hear these two talk.  
  
"I thought you said you werent involved with anyone dominic!" sounds like this mystery women is pissed. WELL! so am i.  
  
"I...I.. well we didnt break it off, but letty just up n left with my sister to god knows where, 5 months ago! Adriana, look at me please." Oh she has a name. Well they were quiet for a few minutes so I figured I'd play this like I had no idea. Which in reality I wouldnt have if Leon didnt tell me anything...So I opened the door un-noticed finding Adriana and Dom making out. I was hurt seeing this. he should be with letty. Fuck. I made a lil' noise so they would stop and notice I was there. I looked very pissed, and I was. With out thinking I charged at dom knocking him up against the wall and giving him a right hook to his jaw, screaming   
  
" I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU DOMINIC! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO LETTY! " He turned his head to the side looking away from me to adriana.  
  
"Look at me" i said, and he didnt. So I kneed him in his stomach while yelling " I SAID FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" when he held his stomach, I grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at me.  
  
"Maybe if you havent noticed, Letty has done all she could for you. She has delt, with the CONSTANT SHIT you put her through. SHE NEVER ONCE LEFT YOU DOMINIC! NEVER! So how do you repay her? Go out and sleep around with as many bitches as you can GET?! What, are you MAD at letty because she left? Huh dom? is that what it is?" he once again looked away, so I got back in his view.  
  
"well if you didnt KNOW, she had a good fucking reason to leave! Im mean after all, you did have a daughter with her SISTER!!!!!!" As this all happened, I didnt even notice that everyone in the house was now up and standing around Dom n I.  
  
"baby chill" leon said touching my arm.  
  
"dont fucking touch me" i said to him, then stormed back into his room and slammed the door. I need to call Letty, god I need to call her. So sat down and dialed Nate's number. Luckily, she answered.  
  
"hello?" she asked.  
  
"letty, we need to talk".  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Review please!!!!!! I need to know if I should continue =)  
  
Jae. 


	14. Ch14 NEW

Previous chapter: Cia's POV  
  
Letty, god I need to call her. So sat down and dialed Nate's number. Luckily, she answered.  
  
"hello?" she asked.  
  
"letty, we need to talk".  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Cia that you?"   
  
"yeah, god letty. So much shit is going on! And its killing me."  
  
"what is it girl? Dom huh?"  
  
"how'd you know?" I asked.  
  
"Common sense loca…..But as long as he isn't cheating, im okay….so…spill."  
  
fuck now what am I supposed to tell letty? shes probably going to kill someone the kill I tell her the truth.  
  
"fuck, okay I don't really know how to say this, so I'ma just say it. Domisseeingthisgirlnamedadrianaandijustbetheshitouttahimforit." I said, REALLY fast…  
  
"Que?, ma, your gunna have to repeat that unless I understood correctly?…all I heard was that dom was seeing another girl named Adriana and you just be the shit out of him for it? FUCK! Am I RIGHT?!"  
  
"Si babygirl, im so sorry! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU! But you're my best friend, I couldn't keep this from you."  
  
The line was quiet for a little while till Letty spoke.  
  
"So does this mean we aren't together anymore?"  
  
"well I don't really know…because before I beat him I overheard him saying how you never really broke it off, and—"  
  
"I got with nate, cia."  
  
"WHAAAT? Oh my god, Hah! How was this, girl spill!"  
  
"well we didn't fuck or anything, but we just kissed, a lot…So I didn't cheat, at least not in my book."  
  
"nah you didn't, only if you fucked him….but I would have if I got tha chance…"  
  
"CIA! What about Leon? How are you guys?"  
  
"I was kidding! Kinda….hah we are very good, I love him letty, hes the best thing that has ever happened to me. FUCK! That reminds me…shit oh shit."  
  
"what girl what!"  
  
"well when me n dom were out in the hallway…I was yelling so loud that everyone ended up standing around us…and leon went to hold me after telling me to chill, and I pushed him, and said "don't fucking touch me" then I ran in here and called you. Oh godddd I hope he didn't take it to heart.  
  
"oh don't worry bout that, he knows you were pissed. Baby, he loves you, that could never split you apart."  
  
"well what are you going to do?"  
  
"you'll see. I love you ma, I gotta bounce."  
  
"aiigh, laytah. Love you too"  
  
Leon's POV:  
  
Shit, dom fucked up royally. Im surprised that Cia even dared to lay a hand on him. I guess since shes a girl and he knew she was right, he didn't even speak or fight back. And god knows I would of fucked him up if he even tried to lay a hand on her anyway. I just hope that Cia doesn't hate me for telling her to keep this from Letty. She's probably called up letty already and told her. But I don't mind, I don't even understand why I told Cia not to tell anyone. Dom and Adriana left about 5 minutes after the brawl in the hall. I really feel bad for Letty, shes my girl, and I just seem to be letting all this shit happen. I really don't know what to do.....  
  
"Neither do I baby" cia said as she came and strattled my lap on the couch. I guess I must have said that last part aloud.  
  
"Leon? I'm really sorry about pushing you away and saying what I did, I really didn't mean to. I was just so angry, I just let it all out."  
  
"don't worry about it, I understand." I said while kissing her forehead. She looked up at me, and stared into my eyes. I looked into hers as well and said " I love you " She moved her lips closer to mine and whispered "I love you more" and braught me into the most passionate kiss I've ever had. I laid down still kissing her, and she moved herself further down on my waist rocking her hips against mine teasing me.  
  
I broke the kiss and said " teasing, isn't fair " I got the response "neither am I" and she continued to tease. She ran her hands over my chest and slowed down as she got to the button of my jeans. Then without un-buttoning them, she stuck her hand down my pants and rested it over my formed erection.  
  
"excited are we?" she asked with that smirk of hers.  
  
"of course, just the sight of you turns me on"  
  
She smiled and then took her hand out of my pants. I frowned at the loss, but she then started to pull up my shirt. I helped her by taking it off, then I laid back down. She ran her hands up and down my chest again, and then started to suck at my neck dragging her tongue all the way down to my waist. I must not have noticed, but she had managed to unbutton my pants, where she had full access. She started to pull down my pants and I helped her…tossing them to the floor. And just when she was going to reach for my boxers, I stopped her then flipped her over to where I was on top of her.  
  
"Hey!!" she wined "I was having fun!"  
  
"yeah? Well its not about how I feel….all about you baby…relax ma."  
  
She did as she was told and laid back linking her fingers behind her head with a smirk on her face. She just laid there looking all beautiful. Im so thankful we found eachother, I love her so much.  
  
"baby?" she asked.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"I know this kind of ruins the mood, but it IS hella early in the morning, and Im tired. Can we finish this later?"  
  
"well damn, Cia. Get a guy turned on then throw him away." I joked.  
  
"HEY! You said just the sight of me turns you on, so don't go frontin like that."  
  
"aiigh aiigh, then lets go to bed"  
  
I started to get up but she stopped me and pulled me back down on top of her.  
  
" I want a kiss, please"  
  
I gave her a peck on her forehead, then got up and said goodnight, walkin to the stairs. She sat up and pouted. YOUR CHEAP AS HELL! She said. And then ran up the stairs ahead of me then into my room. When I got there she was already laying in bed on the far side with her back facing me. I laughed a bit…she's so cute, when shes like this. I walked over to the bed and laid behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She tried to get out of my grasp but I wasn't going to let that happen. I started to suck on her neck, and she tilted her head up. Then she smacked my stomach and pushed me away from her.  
  
"GOODNIGHT, leon" she said.  
  
I could tell she was kidding, but I played it off like I didn't know. I rolled over to the other side of the bed and she made a little sound at the loss of my body keeping her warm. I waited about 5 minutes to see if she would do anything, but she didn't so I shut my eyes to sleep. A little bit later I remember hearing her say she loves me, and then kissed my cheek. I had woken up at around 4:30am to find Cia laying on my chest, her face in the crook of my neck. I whispered I love you Cia…and then finally fell asleep.  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
So im laying here in my bed at 7:30 in the morning. Ive been thinking about what Cia had asked me….what am I going to do about this?  
  
That's it!  
  
I got out of bed then I went into the kitchen and wrote mia and nate a note. Hopefully they don't go crazy when they find this note.  
  
I walked out of the house and went to a bus stop. About 15 minutes the bus came and I got on. It took me to where I wanted to go, without me having to walk too far. I got inside and checked times….Good im right on time…. After walking for another 10-15 I sat down in my seat, and just fell asleep. Hours later I was awoken by the Pilot saying…  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to Los Angeles. Hope you had a nice flight, Now get off"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
You know what to do! =D  
  
`Jae 


End file.
